A Little Reunion
by WaterDragonQueen1
Summary: Sheppard is abducted by unknown people and imprisoned with another abductee.  As McKay and Ronon look for Sheppard, Sheppard learns a little more about his new companion. Shep whump.  This could be considered AU, this is also a oneshot/first story.


Title: A Little Reunion

Summary: Sheppard is abducted by unknown people and imprisoned with another abductee. As McKay and Ronon look for Sheppard, Sheppard learns a little more about his new companion.

**DISCLAIMER:** I, unfortunately, do not own anything Stargate Atlantis related. Only the characters, Emily, Pat, Ban, and Jack, are mine.

Location: on earth

Time: after Outcast

**POV Sheppard**

Slowly my surroundings started coming into focus. First thing I noticed, my pounding head. Second was the quiet sobbing. _Who else was here?_ I thought, _Where exactly is here?_

Cracking my eyes open I peered around. I was in a cement room with a small window near the far wall's ceiling. In the corner was the source of the sobbing…A young female early to late twenties, with long, dark brown hair, hugging her knees to her chest.

She hadn't noticed my awareness, so I gave a small groan and opened my eyes a little more. She quickly snapped her head up and stared directly at me. "Hello…" I whispered with a scratchy throat. No response. "I'm John Sheppard, my friends call me Sheppard, what's your name?"

After another sob she cleared her throat, "Emily," she replied with the voice of someone fighting back tears.

"Well, Emily, you know where we are?" she shook her head. "Know how long we've been here?"

The tears she had been fighting started to flow again and she sobbed, "I've been…here…a few…days…" While she tried to compose here self, I got to my knees and started to move towards here wall. "You came…sometime last night…" she managed a little more easily, watching my every move.

I moved slowly so not to startle her, and sat beside her. Her tense form told me that I should not get closer, at least not until she was ready. From here I could see that she had some bruises on her arms and a cut on her neck. "How'd you get those?" I gestured to her injuries.

She tried to hide her bruises, with little success, "when they grabbed me," she said looking straight ahead.

"Speaking of they," I drawled, "any idea who 'they' are?"

Before she could answer, however, the door opened. Emily immediately crunched herself up as small as she could. Positioning myself a little in front of her, I stared at the man that came in. He was tall and muscular. Holding a 9mm pistol at the ready and some cuffs. Throwing the cuffs at Emily he said, "Cuff his hands, _dear_ Emily, behind his back…" His voice was deep and dripped with distain.

**POV Emily, Location cell**

Knowing the Sheppard wasn't going to hurt me, gave me little comfort when the door opened, and _he_ came in. Wanting to be as small as possible, I hid my face in my knees. I could hear Sheppard move a little.

I jumped when the cuffs hit my foot and _his_ voice said, "Cuff his hands, _dear_ Emily, behind his back…"

I slowly reached for the cuffs, feeling more tears prick my eyes. "Awe, don't cry, Emily dearest," he said sarcastically. Shaking, I took the cuffs and noticed Sheppard was kneeling slightly in front of me, with his hands behind his back.

With my hands trembling, I managed to put the cuffs on Sheppard, leaving them a little loose, not wanting to hurt him. "Are they tight, _sweetie_?" he asked. Not looking up, I nodded my head.

I heard him coming towards Sheppard and me, and went back to my huddled position. All of a sudden he struck me with his gun, knocking me over and opening a cut on my head.

**POV Sheppard, Location cell**

Trying to make it easier on Emily, I put my hands behind my back. I could feel her shaking as she put the cuffs on. I could feel they were loose, and knew that I could get them off with a little effort. Not wanting to alert the man to the fact, I winced like it hurt.

Moving towards us, smirking, he asked, "are they tight, _sweetie_?" I couldn't see Emily, and so didn't see her response. I did hear her move away a little and draw her legs to her. I turned my head with the man, who was now slightly behind me and between me and Emily.

Glaring at the cuffs, he suddenly struck out at Emily with his gun. Striking her on the head and causing her to bleed. "you shouldn't lie, Emily," he stated coldly. I was impressed that she didn't cry out in pain and only whimpered. Not knowing the man's temper, but also not wanting Emily to get hurt again, I jumped and shoulder him in the stomach.

It was like hitting a wall. Grunting from the force, I dropped to my knees again. The man kicked me in the ribs, knocking me to floor. Looming over me, with his gun aimed at my head, he reached behind me and tightened the cuffs.

"Noble, but unwise Sheppard," he whispered in my ear.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I asked in an emotionless voice.

Snorting, he grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet. "You will find out soon enough. Now move!" he yelled, shoving me forward.

Stumbling I walked towards the door, looking over my shoulder at Emily. She was clutching her head and silently crying.

**POV Emily, Location cell**

I couldn't make out what he said to Sheppard, but did hear Sheppard ask in a flat voice, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Snorting, "You will find out soon enough. Now move!" he yelled, shoving Sheppard towards the door, with the gun aimed at his head.

Holding the side of my head, I couldn't stop the tears falling, and saw Sheppard looking back, with what looked like worry.

Turning back _he_ grinned evilly and blew a kiss at me, before slamming the door shut.

**POV Sheppard, Location cell/interrogation room**

We walked down a long hall of nothing. No paint, not pictures, no marks, just dull gray concrete. "Go In the door on your left and sit…" the man said flatly, almost bored.

Obliging mainly out of wanting to know what was going on I did as I was told. In the room, similar to the cell I had just come from, was a single chair with restraints for wrists, chest, and ankles. There were also two more men with semi -automatic guns held loosely at the ready.

"Sit." The man commanded. Doing so, one of the men undid the cuffs and restrained my wrists. Before he could get to my ankles I kicked his left knee. The man dropped, clutching his knee and swearing. Before I could do more the other guard slammed the butt of his gun into my stomach, knocking the breath out of me for a second. The first guard had gotten up by then and punched me in the head, whipping my head to the right.

"Enough, Jack…" the leader sighed. Glaring, Jack finished with the ankle restraints while the second guard did the one for the chest.

"So, now that I'm comfortable," I stated with mock cheeriness, "mind telling me why I'm here?" I asked, staring the first man down.

"Well Sheppard, you're hear simply for information." He stated matter of factly.

"Right…and you are…?" I drawled.

"Excuse my rudeness," he said with sarcasm, "You can call me Pat…and you already met Jack, my other associate is Ben."

Smirking I jokingly said, "So PB&J are together again…Great! Let the party begin!" that earned me another hit to the gut. Unable to move with the hit, I tried to recover, without showing emotion. It didn't hurt, I've been through much worse, but it did smart a little.

"I think I'll let Jack and Ben have some stress relief, while I go check on Emily…" he said with a little too much joy, "just know Sheppard the more you cooperate, the easier it is on Emily."

With that, Pat left and Jack and Ben shared a knowing smile. I gave them one of my notorious cocky grins, while hiding my worry for Emily. _Who knows what kind of sick person Pat is, Emily obviously has an idea…_

**POV Emily, Location cell**

The tears had stopped after a little time, but my head was killing me. I didn't know what they were doing to Sheppard, but I could guess. _What am I doing here? _

**FLASH BACK **

_I was minding my own business, walking home, when the van pulled up. Before I could react hands were grabbing me. I wanted to scream, but a knife was put to my neck and deep voice calmly said, "you scream and you will die, understand?" When I didn't respond, the knife was pressed harder against my neck, and I felt the blood. "Nod your head that you understand…" I nodded._

"_Good." With that a bag was put on my head and the hands pulled my arms behind my back. "Now I don't want to tie your hands, so I'm giving you a choice: will you sit and cooperate or do I have to tie your hands? Go ahead answer" the voice sneared._

"_I…I…I'll ccccooperrate…" I stuttered through tears._

"_Good answer," I felt the van start to move and the hands let go. I rubbed my arms and felt my neck. The blood was still flowing, but not much. "Now, what is your name?" the voice asked casually._

_Trying to fight the tears, and loosing, "Ee…Emily," I sobbed._

"_Pretty name for a pretty girl," he said, touching my leg. Flinching I tried to move away from him. "Ah ah ah, that's not very cooperative now is it?" he whispered in my ear. Moving his hand up my leg, and stroking my neck with the other._

_I cringed, but didn't move…_

**END FLASH BACK**

I snapped back to reality when the door banged open. There _he_ was, smiling that evil smile. Getting more distance from him, I backed into the corner, shaking. "Oh don't be like that _honey_," he mocked, "I only want to talk, and I brought some food!"

I glanced at the tray in his hands, and back at him; I didn't move. "Come now, Emily," he said, moving into the room and closing the door. "I know you're hungry, and I just love the sound of your voice," he smirked. Glaring at him, I moved forward. There was no denying my hunger, and I knew I had to eat. "That a girl, come here."

He sat down, leaning against the wall adjacent the window, putting the tray between us. Having no choice, I sat next to the tray, and _him_. Slowly I reached for a piece of bread with peanut butter. He didn't move, only watched me, with a look of triumph and a smirk. "You've been here for a while now, and must be wondering why," he stated casually. I nodded warily. There was a pause, "Well…are you going to ask? This is a conversation, dear, a two way street." His voice was low, but threatening.

"Why am I here?" I asked trying to keep my voice even, but there was no hiding the fear. His smile got bigger hearing it and knowing that he had control.

"Well, Emily," he started, drawing it out slowly, almost savoring it, "you are here to help me. You see this John Sheppard I brought in, he was a weakness: saving people. He doesn't like other getting hurt, especially if he causes it. Seeing as he has information I want, you are here." He paused, watching me reach for the glass of water.

"Why me?" I said, not sure I wanted to answer.

"I chose you because, I have a thing for brunettes and women are more easily controlled."

Knowing he was making me ask and thus showing his _control_, I said, "You could have chosen any brunette, why _me_?"

Smiling and reveling in his control, he continued, "You because you aren't just anyone" At the skeptical look I gave him he added, "you and Sheppard may not know it, but you are connected to Sheppard." He paused, letting it sink in. "You see, Sheppard is part of a secret military operation, and the people he works with are the closest he has to family. But you, you my dear, are closer. You are _family_."

"What!" I exclaimed. _How could that be? I have never met him…_

"No need to raise you voice," Pat cautioned with narrowed eyes. "Anyway, that's enough for now, need to look in on Sheppard. Who knows the amount of stress Jack and Ben are under…" he laughed at my look of worry. "Emily, dear, Sheppard is going to come back, probably in bad shape, here are some first aid necessities for you to help him. Can't have him getting sick, so do what you can. Got it?" he raised an eye brow as he handed me a box with bandages and other medical things. I nodded, looking skeptically at the box.

Grabbing me by the shoulders, I gasped in surprise as he picked me up. All of a sudden he was kissing me and I could do nothing to stop him. After a moment, he stopped and gave me a wink.

He left the door open, and when he came back a couple minutes later, Jack and Ben were dragging a limp Sheppard. My jaw dropped seeing the bruises and cuts covering just his face. Pat was watching me the whole time, with his evil smirk. Ben and Jack also laughed when they saw me. Jack looked at Pat, who gave him a slight nod.

Not expecting anything, Jack was suddenly in front of me. I yelped as he began groping and kissing me. I could hear Ben and Pat laughing, but could do nothing to stop it. Tears began to fall down my face. And just as suddenly as I began, it stopped. Jack gave me one last laugh and pushed me to the floor by Sheppard's head.

All the Men left laughing as they shut the door. "What did they do to you?" I asked Sheppard, though knew he was unaware.

**POV Sheppard, Location interrogation room/cell**

Another punch to the face. Another blow to stomach. Another cut on my arm. The whole time, I only grunted or winced. I was not going to give them the satisfaction of more. Eventually a well-aimed punch to my head, I think it was compliments of Jack, knocked me out.

I embraced the dark void of nothing.

Next thing I knew was something gently wiping my face. I grimaced when the person touched a particularly tender bruise. The person gasped and asked, "are you alright? You've been out for a long time." The voice was familiar, and opening my eyes I saw Emily looking at me worriedly.

"Fine." I said simply with a grunt. Trying to sit up, my head swam more and I felt the abuse to my ribcage. Seeing my intent Emily placed a hand on my arm.

"Not a smart idea. No matter how 'fine' you are, I think there is some fractured, if not broken, ribs." I nodded my agreement, and looked at her more closely.

I could see she had been crying again, but she had a hard look in her eyes. She saw me staring, and returned the gaze. _I'll give her credit, whatever is going on she isn't giving in_, I thought.

After sometime, and being sick of laying on the floor, I convinced her to help me to the wall. Now in a sitting position, I took stock of my injuries. Plenty of bruises, that was obvious, concussion, possibly (especially after that hit from Jack), some deep cuts, bandaged, and as noted before at least some fracture ribs.

I looked up as Emily came towards me with a tray. "Here…some water and a sandwich, compliments of Pat." She said dryly.

Her tone alerted me again to a change in her behavior. This worried me, because of the look I'd seen in Pat's eyes before he had left me with Jack and Ben. "What happened?" I said, not beating around the bush.

She was surprised by the forward question, but answered anyway. "Men, that's what happened," she said with a hint of anger. She then continued to tell me about how she had gotten here and her recent conversation with Pat. I listened silently, showing surprise at the fact that we were related, anger at what Pat and Jack had done, and thankfulness at the bandaging.

When she finished, she stared straight ahead, not wanting to look me in the eyes. _That explains the mood change_ I mused. "Who are you parents?" I asked, trying to figure out our relation.

"Biologically I have no idea," she said sadly, "I was adopted when I was two. I never knew my real parents, but my Mom and Dad say that they were killed in an accident. Unlike some adoptive parents, mine told me what was what when I was old enough to understand. For me that was about when I was thirteen. They gave me the choice to go my separate way when I was eighteen, but I didn't want to, they were my parents as far as I was concerned," she explained.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely, "but _who_ are they? Your adoptive and biological parents, if you know."

Emily looked at me suspiciously, "why do you want to know?"

"Because then I might be able to figure out how we are related, and why you are here."

"My adoptive parents are Marian and Randy Draak. I don't know my real parents name, Marian and Randy didn't know."

"Well then we are blood related, because Draak is Dutch and I have no Dutch heritage." I mused aloud.

**POV normal, Location Daedalus orbiting Earth**

"Well?" growled Ronon for the hundredth time that day.

Rolling his eyes, McKay answered, "I can't concentrate with you hovering asking questions! Sheppard has rubbed off on you too much." With a glare from Ronon he added, "No, I haven't found him. It would seem that whoever has him has shielded his subcutaneous transmitter. Im working on enhancing the scanners, but nothing yet…"

"Dr. McKay, Ronon," Bates stated from the door way, "we may have a lead," with that he turned, expecting them to follow him.

Bates lead them to the conference room and asked them to sit. McKay did, but Ronon opted to stand. Bates looked at both of them and started, "We know that Colonel Sheppard was taken shortly after leaving his brother's house while he was driving to the rendezvous."

"We already knew that, how does that help?" Ronon asked impatiently.

"I'm getting there," Bates stated not backing down from Ronon's glare, "We were able to track him with GPS and traffic cameras to a side street. It appears that a Colonel Sheppard's car was blindsided by another car. A van pulled up and men extracted Sheppard, unconscious, from his car. The driver from the other car joined them in the van and they drove off."

"What about the traffic cameras, did you follow the van and find where it went?" McKay asked, already hoping that they could find Sheppard.

"Unfortunately we lost them heading north out of the city," Bates responded solemnly.

"How does that help?" Ronon stated again growing more impatient.

Bates took a calming breath before answering. "It helps, because know we know they went North. That road doesn't have many turn offs and so we have narrowed down the search area to a few locations. Focusing mainly of warehouses and abandoned buildings with in a 100 mile radius."

"That's still a lot of ground to cover, assuming that those assumptions are correct," McKay put in, losing some of his earlier hope. "There is no way to know that is where they are, and what these people want."

"Unfortunately that is true, but we are assuming that they wouldn't go far so they wouldn't risk Sheppard waking up prematurely. And the buildings would need to be inconspicuous and have little risk of someone stumbling upon them."

McKay nodded distractedly. "That makes enough sense, I guess. I can now focus the scanners to that area and boost them more easily, because they aren't searching everywhere now…" McKay trailed off as he started adjusting the scanners programing.

**POV Sheppard, Location cell**

Looking at Emily sleeping, I was glad she was getting rest in this situation; it may be from physical or emotional exhaustion, possibly both, but it was rest none the less.

Having rested a little as well, but not wanting to be caught off guard, I continued trying to find the connection between Emily and me. I had lost an Aunt and Uncle a while back when I was tenish, but I never really knew them. Dad had said he also lost a sister when I was about six, but I don't know if she had a husband or even children. As far as I can guess, though, is we're cousins. Not much of a connection to drag her into this though.

Emily started mumbling in her sleep and grimacing, as if she were having a nightmare. I tried to calm her with words, but she was too lost in the dream. So I shook her shoulder, which resulted in her bolting up right and catching me with a right hook to the jaw. _Damn, she's got a punch!_ "Ow…" I said, rubbing my jaw.

Emily, a little confused, looked at me with scared eyes. She started rubbing her hand, and then realized what she'd done and her face took on a horrified expression, "I am soooo sorry. Are you okay?"

Chuckling I said, "I think you might make some certain men jealous with a punch like that…" I grinned at her so she knew I was joking and to make her feel better. She gave me a small grin to acknowledge the effort, but was solemn knowing all too well who I referred too.

"Wanna talk about it?" I offered. She looked at me and was about to speak when Pat decide to join us.

Emily immediately shut her mouth and looked away, drawing her knees in. Pat chuckled to himself seeing her reaction. I knew all too well that he enjoyed the control and fear he had over Emily.

Turning to me he said, "Time for some answers." I stood, putting myself between Emily and Pat. Pat noticed the winces and slowness of my movements. Noting the pain he smiled, "Well Sheppard, I'll assume Emily has caught you up a little. I am also going to guess that you have started deducing the relation." He stated.

I didn't say anything, nor did I hint at what I suspected. Shaking his head and smiling to himself, he stepped aside, allowing Ben to enter. "We'll be staying here this time." Pat explained. At my quizzical look he added, "Jack won't be joining us, don't worry. I think he is getting a little too personal."

**POV Emily, Location cell**

"We'll be staying here this time." Pat explained as Ben entered the room. "Jack won't be joining us, don't worry. I think he is getting a little too personal." I couldn't hide my relieved sigh, and immediately regretted it.

Snickering, Ben started walking towards me. I don't know why, but Sheppard stepped between us, shielding me. He must have had a terrifying look on his face because Ben hesitated, looking at Pat. Pat sighed, "Really Sheppard? You only make this hard on everyone," with that he pulled out his gun and aimed it at me. "I would let Ben pass, you can't protect her from both of us, and a gun will hurt a lot more."

With one last look at Ben, Sheppard moved in front of the gun, thus shielding me from Pat. Pat smirked, and Ben continued towards me, with his own grin. Grabbing me by the arm, he yanked me to my feet. He twisted my right arm behind my back, and making my shoulder hurt. I knew that if he wanted to, Ben could do some serious damage, either braking or dislocating something.

Sheppard was glancing between me and Pat, "What do you want?" he directed at Pat.

"Answers. If you cooperate, Emily here will be unharmed…mostly." With that Ben twisted a little more, causing me to gasp in pain.

"Alright, ask," Sheppard said flatly.

Nodding, Ben loosened up a little. I knew Ben could feel me shaking, but I didn't care, I just wanted out.

"Let's start with an easy one. What's your name and rank?"

With a suspicious look Sheppard answered, "Lt. Colonel John Sheppard."

"Where are you based?"

Narrowing his gaze, Sheppard was silent. Ben responded with a twist and my gasp. "Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado." Sheppard answered flatly.

"What kind of base is it? What do you do at Cheyenne Mountain?" Pat pressed with little pause.

"Air Force, research," Sheppard hesitantly provided.

"Be more specific, would you? You and I know that it isn't just research."

With a deep breath Sheppard responded.

**POV Sheppard, Location cell**

Taking a deep breath I responded, "That's classified." I knew it was risky, but I couldn't tell them, it was my duty.

I saw Ben smirk, and pull a little more of Emily's arm. She couldn't stop her cry on pain or the tears that started to fall. I looked Emily in the eyes, trying to convey my sincerest apologies, but as long as her life was safe, I couldn't give in.

"Please Sheppard, don't cause Emily anymore pain, and answer." Pat said casually.

I didn't respond, only looked at Emily. I could see she understood. I had a sense she knew that I didn't want her hurt, but couldn't tell these men anything either. Ben didn't hesitant when he yanked and a very audible 'pop' filled the room. Emily gasped in pain and would have fallen over if Ben wasn't holding her.

"I thought you wanted to help her, Sheppard. Yet you cause her pain." Pat's voice dripped with sarcasm and mock confusion. "I'll let you think on your answer a little." And with that Ben let go of Emily, who fell to the floor with a yelp, and exited with Pat.

Glaring as they closed the door, I went over to Emily. She was crying from the pain and holding her arm close to her. "Are you alright?" I asked. The look she gave me told me that in no way was she 'alright'. "Stupid question," I amended, "I can put it back in, but it'll hurt some more. Your choice."

**POV Emily, Location cell**

The force of Ben's sudden pull produced a loud 'pop' and intense pain through my shoulder. I couldn't get more than a gasp out through the pain. I could barely hold myself up, but Ben's strong grip prevented from me falling. Pat was talking to Sheppard, but I could understand the words. My mind was full of searing pain. I barely noticed Ben had let me go, until I hit the floor. Clutching my arm, I again could help but cry. _Why can't I control my tears_ I though angrily.

Sheppard was next to me asking if I was alright, _are you kidding me right now!_ I glared at him. "Stupid question, I can put it back in, but it'll hurt some more. Your choice," He said. _How could it possibly hurt more?_

"Do…it…" I huffed. Breathing deeply, I closed my eyes. I could feel Sheppard's strong hands on my shoulder, and heard him counting, "One…Two…Three…Four…Five…" _ would he just do... _another 'pop' and more pain, I cried out. "Sorry, It's easier if you don't expect it…how does it feel now?"

I looked at him with hard eyes but answered, "Definitely more pain, but it's getting better. Thank you."

"It'll be sore for a while, but putting back in now was better for your shoulder." I only nodded. "I'm sure you aren't thrilled I chose to not answer right now, but I can't tell them," he said, trying to have me understand.

"I know," he looked a little surprised, "My father taught me the importance of duty. Don't get me wrong, I hate that you did, but I understand why."

"I was hoping that was what I saw in your eyes, and not what I wanted to see…" he drawled. After an awkward pause he added, "Was there any pain killers in the med stuff you were using earlier?"

"Yeah, I ground some into your sandwich, figuring your military mindset would have you not wanting it," I said with a knowing look and a little smile; which got bigger seeing the look of astonishment on his face. He quickly recovered with a playful glare.

**POV Sheppard, Location cell**

_I can't believe she did that! That explains why it hurt less, and here I was thinking it was my pain tolerance_ I snorted. "Sneaky aren't you," I said as I went over to the box and got the pills and a glass of water.

Handing her the pills and water, I was glad to still see her smiling. "What do you mean 'military mindset'?" I asked hoping to keep the light mood.

With another chuckle, "Big, macho, though guy attitude. Want to fight the pain and think pills will show weakness. Well, you didn't show weakness, because you thought you were fighting the pain…killed two birds with one stone," she nonchalantly shrugged. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

**POV Normal, Location Daedalus**

"I think I got them!" McKay shouted to no one in particular. Ronon snapped his head up and strode over to where McKay was. Bates joined them a moment later and looked at McKay's computer.

"Where?" Ronon said, ready to go and get Sheppard back and take down the people responsible.

"Well, not the exact spot…"

"McKay!"

"Alright, I narrowed it down to here," he said pointing to about a city block size area, with a couple of buildings, "there is a very faint energy signature, similar to that of our sub-cu transmitters. I can't say which building he's in, but it is definitely here."

"Okay, let's go down there." Bates said, ready for action like Ronon.

"Shouldn't I stay here and see if I can narrow it a little more," McKay said.

"No, you're coming with us," Ronon said dragging him away from the computer.

"I'll go get a team ready and debrief them," Bates said leaving McKay and Ronon alone.

Half an hour later, they were ready to go. "Control, we're ready," Bates said.

"Stand by," was the response before they were engulfed in a white light.

"You all know what to do, spread out and let's get Sheppard out of here," Bates told the assembled marines. Ronon, McKay, and Bates headed to their designated building.

**POV Emily, Location cell**

My happy mood was instantly shattered with the door opening. Only this time instead of Pat, Jack came in. Sheppard saw my tense reaction and jumped between us. Pat came in them with the gun again aimed at me. Not needing to say anything, Sheppard moved between the gun and me, leaving Jack's path clear.

With a vicious smile, Jack grabbed my hair, and pulled me to my feet. I let out a yelp and tried to loosen his grip, which resulted in him back handing me across the face. My vision grayed at the edges, before clearing again. I could feel blood sliding down my face, but didn't try to examine the new cut.

"Well, _sweetheart_, lets you and me have some fun," Jack whispered in my ear so only I heard it. Sheppard was looking at us and then at Pat; back and forth, surveying the situation as best he could.

"Now Sheppard, did you change your mind on answering?"

No response. "Looks like Sheppard doesn't care about you," Jack sneered in my ear. He pulled out a knife and drew it across my arm. I couldn't stop the scream escaping, which only caused Jack to cut again.

**POV Sheppard, Location cell**

Jack was saying something to Emily, but I couldn't hear it. From the look on her face, it wasn't pleasant. Between looking at Pat and Emily and Jack, I figured, she wasn't in mortal danger…yet.

"Now Sheppard, did you change your mind on answering?" Pat asked coolly.

I just stared him down, until I heard Emily's scream. Whipping my head towards her and Jack I saw an ugly cut and Jack making a second one.

Emily was trying hard not to scream, but she couldn't stop the whimpers. Again her resolve impressed me.

"Please Sheppard, save her this pain. Jack is really not a nice fellow, and enjoys a good scream," as if to punctuate Pat's statement, Jack drew another cut in Emily's arm, this one deep, forcing another scream to leave Emily's lips. Jack was chuckling, toying with Emily.

POV Normal, Location inside a building

Ronon entered the building first, his blaster raised and set to kill. McKay followed unsteadily hold his 9mm. Lastly Bates entered, covering the six. Clearing the first hallway and adjoining rooms, the trio came to a set of stairs leading down.

A scream ripped through the air, causing McKay to jump and Bates and Ronon sharing a quizzical look. There was no way that was Sheppard screaming, so who was? Wasting little time, Ronon descended the stairs two at a time, McKay and Bates not far behind.

At the bottom of the stairs was a dull hallway, with no distinguishing features. Another scream reached them, closer this time and more intense.

Ronon, Bates, and McKay heard a man asking questions from an open door down the hall. Motioning for McKay to stay back, Ronon and Bates advanced stealthily towards the door. Both of them heard whimpers and crying coming from the room, and a deep voice talking, "Sheppard this is pointless. You are giving Jack what he wants and getting nothing in return but to hear this poor girl's screams. Now tell me, what is it that the Air Force is doing at Cheyenne Mountain?"

Bates gave Ronon a hard look. They both now knew what these people want from Sheppard, and there were at least two targest, along with a civilian. The only problem was they didn't know locations of anyone, and couldn't risk Sheppard's or the girl's safety.

Bates took out a small mirror and handed it to Ronon. Slowly moving the mirror to see into the room, Ronon saw a man, just inside with a gun pointed at Sheppard, Sheppard was between the man with the gun and a girl in the corner being held by another man.

Subtly, Ronon tried to get Sheppard's attention while the second man was focused on the girl. Luckily, Sheppard saw the mirror poking around the door and Ronon's hard eyes. Giving an almost imperceptible nod, he acknowledged Ronon.

Ronon fell back and motion Bates back to McKay. When they reached McKay, Ronon explained the situation. Bates nodded and thinking of a safe way to handle the circumstances. McKay was also trying to figure something out. When they heard someone coming down the stairs.

"None of our guys are supposed to be coming," Bates whispered. Ronon nodded and motioned for McKay and Bates to hide along the wall by the stairs. Ronon waited by the door frame and threw out his elbow when the person came through. The unsuspecting man was knocked out from the blow and Bates caught him, so not to alert the people in the other room about their presence.

**POV Sheppard, Location cell**

"Sheppard this is pointless. You are giving Jack what he wants and getting nothing in return but to hear this poor girl's screams. Now tell me, what is it that the Air Force is doing at Cheyenne Mountain?" Pat repeated his question.

Peaking around the door was a mirror with Ronon's unmistakable eyes. I nodded as slightly as I could to let him know I knew he was here, but also to not give away his position. Pat didn't notice, and Jack was too occupied whispering to Emily.

"As I said before, it's classified," confident that this was almost over, I didn't give in.

"Shame on you, Sheppard," Pat said shaking his head, "You are putting a mere job before that of an innocent girl, a member of your family in fact! What has caused you to be so calloused? Save her and answer my question."

I looked at Emily who was fighting not to cry out, but also slipping from consciousness from blood loss. Jack took the knife and with a grin pressed it into Emily's leg to wake her up a little. Emily's head snapped up and she gasped, having been drawn back to reality.

I pursed my lips, knowing that I couldn't do anything, and hoping Ronon had a plan.

Emily's eyes met mine and I tried conveying that it was almost over and hang on, _please don't give in now, you're strong enough, come on Emily, stay with me_ I tried telling her with my eyes.

**POV Emily**

Gasping, I snapped my head back as Jack's knife dug into my leg. I look to Sheppard for strength and something to focus on other than the pain. _I swear he's trying to tell me something, but what, I can't focus, I just want to sleep... _Again Jack dug into my leg, forcing me to alertness again.

**POV Normal**

Bates had come up with a plan. Now all they had to do was get it to work. No matter what they did it was risky, but they couldn't wait any longer.

McKay was reluctant, but agreed to be the bait, so he walked down the hall slowly. When he got to the door, he made it look like he was scouting the hall.

Sheppard was looking at Pat when he saw McKay, and took on a confuse look, because he himself didn't understand. Pat saw Sheppard's look and glanced back as well, in time to see McKay fully pass the door. "Hey!" Pat yelled, drawing the attention of Jack and McKay, who started to run down the hall. "Watch them, Jack." Pat ordered, as he pursued McKay.

**POV Sheppard**

_What the hell?_ I thought as McKay just simply walked by. Pat noticed this and saw McKay as well. "Hey!" Pat yelled, "Watch them, Jack." He ordered and left in pursuit of McKay.

I turned back to Jack, and saw him holding the knife to Emily's neck. The threat was obvious. "I suggest you don't move Sheppard, or I'm afraid Emily will not make it," enforcing the threat with words.

Not having a clear view of the door though, Jack didn't see Bates follow Pat down the hall or Ronon peaking around the door; all his attention was on Sheppard.

**POV Normal**

Bates saw the man with the gun chase after McKay, who had ducked into another room. He followed after him and caught up as he reached McKay's door. "Lower your weapon and don't move," Bates whispered in the man's ear as he held the gun to his head. The man swore and dropped his aim on McKay. McKay came forward and took his gun. Bates then saw the chair with restraints and ordered the man to sit. Holding aim, Bates watched as McKay secured him, then the two left the room and closed the door.

They saw Ronon entering the room and waited, it was down to Ronon and Sheppard now.

Ronon was crouched behind Sheppard and could tell Sheppard had the last man's attention. He also saw the knife poised on the girl's neck. It also looked like the girl was out of it and unaware. Ronon reached out and lightly touched Sheppard so he knew that he was there, while switching his blaster from kill to stun; less risk to the girl this way.

"DON'T MOVE!" the man yelled as Sheppard side stepped and Ronon fired.

**POV Sheppard, Location cell**

I felt Ronon touch my back and knew that he was ready. _I just hope his gun is set to stun_, I thought.

"DON'T MOVE!" Jack yelled as I started to side step. Ronon didn't waste time in taking aim and shooting Jack.

Jack fell limply to the floor and the knife clattered away, thankfully only nicking Emily's neck. I ran forward and moved Emily away from Jack. Ronon came up to me and asked, "You alright?"

"I'm fine, help me with her." I gesture to Emily. At this point Bates and McKay came in.

"We got them," Bates was saying, I assume into a radio.

"'Bout time you show up," I stated without my normal optimism.

"Sorry sir," Bates said, "your sub-cu transmitter signal was being blocked.

I didn't even acknowledge the use of 'sir' as I looked Emily over, "We need to get her out of here." She had lost consciousness and was still losing blood.

Ronon picked her up and started out the door. "We need to get to the surface before Daedalus can beam us up," McKay stated. I nodded and followed Ronon.

Outside Ronon was waiting, "Daedalus, were ready," Bates said into his radio. A moment later, we were surrounded by light and in the Daedalus' infirmary. Ronon didn't waste time putting Emily down on one of the beds and a doctor rushed over.

I explained her injuries to the doctor as another came towards me. I glared at him until he backed off. "Colonel, lad, please don' be your usual stubborn self." I jumped at the familiar accent of Carson.

"Carson! What are you doing here!" I exclaimed.

"I'm on Daedalus for a wee bit 'til I go back to Pegasus," he stated, "Now please, let me look ya ov'r"

"Carson please, I'd rather you looked at Emily," I requested.

"Will ya let anoth'r doctor look ya ov'r?" I nodded, "alright, let's see the lass," he moved over to Emily.

"How is she, doc?" I asked, while consenting to a check over.

"Looks t' be blood loss mainly." he responded, "What they do t' ya poor lass" he said more to himself. Carson and a nurse started cleaning Emily's cuts and stitching them. While my doctor started probing and prodding my own injuries.

After a checkup, I was attached to an IV and heart monitor. Apparently Pat wasn't so nurturing for the doc's liking. Emily was also attached to an IV and heart monitor along with an oxygen tube and blood transfusion.

"Want to fill us in?" I jumped hearing Ronon's deep voice. Looking over I saw Ronon and McKay sitting on couple of chairs.

Nodding, I started filling them in. After I was done, they explained how they found us. Carson then shooed them off and ordered some rest for me under threat of drugs if I didn't consent. Not wanting the drugs I hastily agreed and laid back. Giving a knowing smile, Carson walked off pleased.

**POV Emily, Location Daedalus**

Slowly I started to come back to awareness. Something was different about where I was. I was warm and on something soft. Something was pricking me in the elbow so I started to reach for it. This resulted in a hiss as I felt the pain from Jack's cutting.

Thinking of Jack I snapped my eyes open and bolted upright. Resulting in more pain and a groan as I laid back. Looking around I noticed I was in some kind of hospital and laying in a bed. Seeing Sheppard in the bed to the right of me, I relaxed a little knowing that I was at least somewhere safe enough he could fall asleep.

"Well lass, good t' see ya wake," a Scottish voice startled me and made me look to my left. A man with kind blue eyes and short dark hair was smiling at me.

"Where am I?" I asked warily.

Seeing my distress he came forward and sat on a stool next to my bed. "Lass your safe, I'm a friend of Colonel Sheppard's and you are both safe," he explained with as much conviction as he could.

"What happened? Who are you?"

"Let's start with who ye are lass," he inquired.

"Emily," I responded, cautious, but felt safe with Sheppard close by. I looked over at him to make sure he was still there, turning back as the doctor, I assume, started talking again.

"Emily, pretty," he was trying to comfort me, but that was too close to what Pat had said that I flinched. Noticing my discomfort, "Sorry, lass," he apologized, "Anyway, t' answer ya questions, I am Dr. Carson Beckett, you c'n call me Carson. Second, some colleges of mine and th' Colonel's rescued you from those men, who are now in custody." He smiled, trying to reassure me.

"Carson?" he nodded, "you still didn't tell me where I am."  
>He chuckled, "Ya notice' did ya, smart lass," his smile got bigger. I just stared at him, until he answered. "Well, Emily, you are in an infirmary of a Military station. I can't say exactly where, you'll need t' ask the Colonel that." At which point Sheppard woke up.<p>

"Ask me what?" he said groggily, rubbing his eyes and look at Carson and me.

"I'll let ya both be, I'll be back in a wee bit t' do anoth'r checkup," he grinned at Sheppard's groan.

"So, Sheppard, what happened and where are we?"

Shepard sobered up and look at me intently. "What do you know already?"

"That we were found by your colleges and we are in a military base," I said matter of factly and returned his gaze.

Coughing, he explained, "You are in the infirmary of the Daedalus; before you ask what that means, I'd rather show you, so be patient. And yes, my colleges found us and got us here." From there he explained Ronon, Bates, and McKay's rescue. At which point two men entered. "Emily, I'd like you to meet Dr. Rodney McKay and Ronon Dex," They both nodded at their introduction.

"Thank you," I said, at which they shared a look with Sheppard, seeming confused, "For saving us." I explained further.

"No problem," Ronon huskily said.

"Really wasn't, in fact, we were only looking for Sheppard…OW!" Dr. McKay was interrupted by Ronon's elbow.

"Oh," I said in a small voice, and looked away.

**POV Sheppard**

"Really wasn't, in fact, we were only looking for Sheppard…OW!" Ronon's elbow cut McKay off.

"Oh," Emily looked away unsure.

Glaring at McKay, "What he means, Emily," waiting for her to look at me, "is that he was happy to help out." She smiled at my cover up. I nodded to Ronon who dragged McKay out into the hall and returned without him. We could hear McKay complain, but he got the hint.

Ronon took a seat and looked at Sheppard. "We did some digging," he stated and paused.

"And? You gonna make me guess?" Emily was obviously confused and so I explained, "I asked them to look into your biological parents; you don't mind do you?" I realized she might be offended by the intrusion.

"Not at all," she looked a little curious and hopeful for more information on them. And looked at Ronon, "Well?"

I had to laugh at her curiosity and Ronon's uneasiness. Ronon responded with a kick to my foot and a glare. Grunting, he continued, "You are related. Your dad's sister or something. Bates knows more ask him."

"Come on Ronon don't be shy," I winked at Emily and continued to egg him on, "Emily here has been waited long enough, and I can promise she won't bite you."

Another kick and grunt had me holding my leg silently, but still smiling. "Alrigh' Ronon, stop hurtin' 'im, even if he does deserve it. Ya can beat 'im up when he c'n be released for active duty." Carson came in to my rescue

"What do you mean cleared for active duty, I'm fine," I whined, which caused Emily to snort and everyone to look at her, "What are you laughing about?"

"Oh nothing, just your macho, tough guy that we talked about," she said with a smile and raised eyebrow. Carson started chuckling and Ronon cracked a smile. "You know as well as I do that your ribs are fractured, and you had at least a small concussion not a couple of days ago…"

Carson sobered up at her comment and stared me down, "Do ya now? And how is it we missed tha'?" knowing full well that I could hid my injuries. And also meant he began prodding my ribs and found the fractures ones. Turning to Emily he said, "Thank ya, Emily, he would h've been released in a day, and so injuring himself again."

Emily Grinned big at Carson, and I muttered, "Traitor."

"What was tha' Colonel?" Carson inquired

"Nothing, doc, just mumbling to myself."

"Tha's what I though'."

**POV Emily**

"Nothing, doc, just mumbling to myself." Sheppard said louder

"Tha's what I though'."

"Can you show me where we are now?" I interrupted partly to save Sheppard from Carson and to find some answers.

Sheppard looked at me and then at Carson, "Well, doc, can we go for a walk?"

"I really should n't let ya, but seeing as Emily here deserves t' know I'll allow it this once." With that he walked away, whispering to Ronon on his way by. Sheppard gave Ronon a questioning look, but Ronon wasn't saying anything.

"Well, ready for your five cent tour?"

"Oh dear, I forgot my change…"I joked.

"For you, I'll put it on Ronon's tab." He joked back with a playful wink. Ronon looked thoroughly confused. Which had me wondering why.

Sheppard lead me through metal halls full of military personnel and scientist. _I guess he does do something with research_ I mused. Sheppard, led me to a room that looked like a cafeteria, I confirmed that on seeing Dr. McKay in the corner eating a sandwich. He waved at us and went back to his meal.

There was a large window along one wall, but all I saw was black, _how is this showing me anything?_ I wondered. Sheppard stopped walking and gestured me forward. What I saw had me breathless.

**POV Sheppard**

The small gasp that came from Emily, told me she was surprised by what she saw. I was also glad that, finally, she didn't gasp in pain.

I looked at Ronon who smiled at her reaction, sharing his smile I walked up beside her. She jumped when she felt me next to her, but didn't look away. Out the window was a beautiful view of the Earth, covered by swirls of clouds. "I believe we are looking at northern America," I told her.

Still speechless, she nodded. Reaching out a hand she touched the glass, as if to see if what she saw was really there. "Where in space," she stated.

"Yup, aboard the Daedalus. An intergalactic ship used to travel between the Milkyway and Pegasus galaxies." With that Emily looked at me like I had two heads. Smiling I explained further, telling her about the stargate, Atlantis, and how Ronon was actually an alien. She then looked at Ronon who grinned at her expression. "I would have McKay explain this in more detail, but you would become thoroughly bored and possibly asleep."

"Hey! I heard that!" McKay Exclaimed from his new position next to Ronon. Emily only looked more confused, but she was trying to grasp what I was saying.

**POV Emily**

Trying to piece this together I began to wonder, "Is this what…_he_… wanted to know?" I couldn't say his name.

With a look of sympathy, Sheppard said, "Yes, he wanted to know about this and more." Sheppard avoided his name for me, knowing its impact on me.

Nodding, I went silent because too many memories were coming back to me. I started rubbing the gauze that was covering my stitches and various cuts. Which only brought memories of Jack, his knife and his words. _"Well, sweetheart, lets you and me have some fun," I heard Jack's voice "Looks like Sheppard doesn't care about you," I felt the knife. I could feel his hands all over me._

I shivered from the chills the memories were sending through my body. _I could feel Pat now, he wasn't as forward as Jack, but still too personal. I thought back to the van. Not being able to see him, but hearing his threats, and feeling his hands on me…_

Tears started to silently escape my eyes.

**POV Sheppard**

Looking out the window I turned on hearing a quite sob. Emily was shaking and tears were again falling. Her eyes were open, but lost in a memory. I gently touched her arm, at first she jumped and tried to pull away. When she didn't feel a forceful pull, her eyes focused, and she looked at me. Immediately she fell into my arms and broke down, no longer hiding her pain or fear. _Fuck those bastards! Family or not, she shouldn't have gone through something like this! They will pay, of that I'm sure!_ I silently vowed as Emily and I slid to the floor and I cradled her close to me.

I looked up at Ronon and McKay, who look back dumbstruck by the change in Emily's mood. "McKay! Go get Carson. NOW!" I commanded. "It's alright, Emily, your safe. Shhhh, calm down. I'm here, shhhh." I tried to sooth her.

McKay came back, faster than I thought possible, and Carson was next to me. "What happen'd? Is she hurt?" Carson inquired worriedly but professional.

"Not physically, doc," He got my meaning and went into full doctor mode.

"Right, Let's get her t' the infirmary and sedate her." At my defensive look, he added, "only t' calm the lass, Colonel."

I looked at Ronon, "Little help," With that he scooped Emily up, who then clung to him, and followed Carson to the infirmary.

Once she was on the bed, Carson injected her with, I assumed, a low grade sedative. A moment later Emily began to calm, and I sighed in relief.

Bleary eyed, she whipped the tears away and looked at me. That look was so full of sadness and despair, it took all my will power to keep from running out and strangling Pat and Jack.

**POV Emily**

I felt strong arms holding me and rocking me. I heard, but didn't understand, a voice talking to me. Then more voices and another set of stranger arms picked me up. I clung to the new person, not wanting to lose my anchor to safety.

I was put down on something soft, and before I could panic, I felt a prick in my arm. Slowly I began to relax, and could breathe again.

Wiping away the tears, I looked for Sheppard. And saw pure hatred, not directed at me, but I feared the subject of his anger. It looked like he was holding himself back, opting to stay with me.

"Feel better lass?" I heard Carson ask, I nodded, not looking away from Sheppard's eyes. "Right, do ya wanna talk 'bout it, lass?" I only shook my head.

"Carson, not now. Give her a break." Sheppard held my gaze, knowing that he was keeping me anchored.

"Aye, probably best. I'll come back later t' check on ya lass." With that he left with Ronon and McKay as well.

Sheppard sat on the end of my bed and waited. "I felt them," was all I needed to say as fresh tears started.

Sheppard, scooted me over and sat next to me. Again he held me and calmed me. This time I heard what he said, and smiled, he was singing. "Solitary man" if I wasn't mistaken. Not the best choice in songs, but it lulled me to sleep none the less.

**POV Normal**

Out in the hall, Carson turned to face Ronon and McKay. "So what happen'd?"

"I don't even know!" McKay exclaimed, "One minute she's listening to Sheppard explain about the Stargate program…"

"...and the next she's shaking and crying" Ronon finished.

Carson look back in the infirmary and saw Sheppard holding Emily again. _Was he singing to _her?he thought. A moment later Sheppard was gently laying Emily back down and getting up.

He joined the rest of them in the hall, and saw Carson's questioning gaze.

"Those men, Pat and Jack," he spat their names, "they did more than cut her with a knife and hit her a few times." McKay and Ronon were confused, but Carson got what he meant. "She started remembering what they said and did, and that's when she lost it."

Carson nodded, and McKay and Ronon seem to understand. "What is it ya were tellin' her just now? Carson asked.

"I was singing her to sleep," Sheppard said pointedly, daring McKay and Ronon to laugh; neither did. "She's seen enough and been through enough that I'm just glad she _can_ sleep."

"What you going to do now?" Ronon asked, he had seen Sheppard's look too.

"Payback," he said flatly, and started to walk away. Turing back, "Someone sit with her, I don't want her alone if she wakes up." He ordered and continued on.

McKay looked ready to make up some kind of excuse, so Ronon spoke before he could, "I'll do it." And went to sit by Emily. Carson exchanged a look with McKay and went back to work. Leaving McKay speechless in the hall; eventually he went after Sheppard.

**POV Sheppard**

"What do you want McKay?" I said a little too harshly.

Flinching at my anger McKay shot back, "Making sure you don't kill anyone." He knew me too well.

But, "That's too easy for them. They're going to suffer for what they did, starting with Jack." My voice was low, but McKay heard the venom dripping from it.

Entering the brig, I spotted my first target. Without missing a step I charged right up to Jack and punched him in the face. The guards on duty, looked startled, but didn't try and stop me; they didn't know the full story, but they knew Pat, Jack and Ben, had all hurt an innocent young woman.

Jack cried out clutching his nose. He didn't see my knee until it hit him in the groin. Gasping, he collapsed on the floor. By now, Pat and Ben were standing, but neither moved to help Jack.

With one last kick to Jack's stomach, I turned my gaze on Pat. He began backing way, but was stopped by a wall. He knew what was coming, but had no chance. My first punch for him was in the gut. Then I elbowed him in the back. He fell with a scream and curled in on himself, bracing for more.

But I was now staring down Ben. He had done the least to Emily, but he had still dislocated her shoulder without a second thought. Stalking towards him, he stood his ground; not in defiance, or fear, but resignation. I could see at least some guilt in his eyes.

It didn't stop me though. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He grunted, but didn't fight. With one last pull, I dislocated his shoulder and let him fall.

McKay just stared at the three men on the floor, then at me. "I was nice," was all I said before stalking out of the room.

**POV Emily**

I bolted upright again to find myself in the infirmary again. I didn't see Sheppard anywhere and started to panic, _where'd he go?_ "He'll be back," a deep voice stated from the bed next to me. Jumping I looked and saw Ronon.

"Where is he?" I asked after catching my breath.

"Releasing some anger," he said bluntly. At my confused look, he continued. "He went to…" he paused looking for the right word, giving up on succinct he went back to blunt, "He went to beat the crap out of those guys we found holding you."

Startled, I almost didn't believe him, but then I remembered Sheppard's hatred filled look. "Oh," was all I could say.

"Listen," Ronon got my attention, then looked to see no one was around, "you were brave." Again my confused look had him explaining further. "You understood when Sheppard didn't answer the guy's question. You didn't plead that he make them stop hurting you. You took it in stride and let Sheppard do his job. You were brave." He repeated.

With a shuddering breath I nodded. My shoulder, I finally noticed, was in a sling. I also took note of all the bandages on my arms, legs, neck, and face. _I must look a sight_ I thought to myself distractedly. "Where are they?" I asked suddenly, catching Ronon off guard.

With a hard look he said, "The brig." I nodded and went quiet again. I could feel Ronon's gaze, but I didn't look up.

"How is Sheppard related to me?" I caught him off guard again. Again looking uneasy, I added jokingly, "I really won't bite you."

He gave a small chuckle and a smile at that. "It would be wise to anyway, don't know where I've been." He shot back, laughing at my raised eyebrows. "Anyway, Sheppard's Dad's sister was your mother. She and her husband, were killed in a fire. Sheppard's Dad was the only family you had left, but he wouldn't take you in." He looked for any reaction from me, but I kept a straight face. "Because of that you were put into the 'system', whatever that is," he looked confused this time.

"Foster care," I tried to explain, "it's were kids go to find a family. I was lucky and got adopted fairly early, but some kids are in the system until they are eighteen, at which point they can go and make their own life."

"Well that's what I know." He ended.

We were quiet again lost in our own thoughts. _I like Ronon; he doesn't push and talk to fill silence._ Sheppard walked into our silence, taking in the scene with one look. Nodding to Ronon, who got up and left, he sat on the end of my bed again.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

I noticed he seemed a little calmer, but still had some anger. "Better," I said simply. "Heard you have some anger issues," I said with a smile.

"You could say that," he narrowed his eyes, which took on that hatred again.

"Thank you." I said, bringing him back. "Thank you," I repeated, "for everything."

"No problem." After a silent moment he added, "So, You and Ronon talk much?"

"Yes," he looked surprised, and I smiled, "he first explained what you were doing, then how we are related." I left out him saying I was brave, I figure he wanted that for my ears only.

"Hmmm, seems you made a new friend," he joked. "Ronon barely says that much to me, you torture him or something?"

**POV Sheppard**

"Hmmm, seems you made a new friend," I joked. "Ronon barely says that much to me, you torture him or something?" _Shit, Way to go John, bring back the memories of the last few days._ I knew immediately that was a bad choice of words. She tried to hide it though. "Sorry."

Shrugging, "It's alright," she lied.

"It's going to be tough, but you will get through this. I know," I wanted her to understand.

"How do you know? I can't close my eyes without hearing them." She rubbed her bandages again.

"Look at me," I waited for her eyes too look at mine, "I know you will, because I know you are strong enough. I still have nightmares about things I've been through. It doesn't make you weak being scared of what happened, it makes you stronger.

"Back in that cell, you didn't break under what they did, you kept yourself together. Yes they hurt you, yes you cried, yes you screamed, but I also saw you fighting the pain. I hardly knew you, and was glad to see you didn't break. You are still you, because you kept yourself together." I looked straight at her, neither of use blinking. I had to convey that she was stronger because of this, not weak.

After a long moment, Emily nodded and I knew she was starting to believe my words. Carson came in seeing us completely focused. Coughing, we both looked towards him. "Well lass, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Doctor," I responded

"Oh for the love of…Ya've been wit' Sheppard way t' much." Emily and I started laughing hard at that. Carson, unfortunately, saw my grimace as the laughing aggravated my ribs. "Alrigh' lad, int' bed wit' ya." With a groan I obliged. _At least this way I can be near Emily if she needs me_. "Ya gonna hate me, but I need to give ya some drugs." He said, winking at Emily, who started giggling.

"What? Why?"

"It would seem ya had this conversation wit' Emily, but ya can't be Colonel Macho t'day. These will help ya heal and rest…now don't make me get Ronon t' restrain ya." And as if on cue, Ronon came in smiling.

"Is this whole place against me?" I wondered

"Carson, I find slipping it into his food is best…" Carson whipped around and looked at Emily with his jaw hanging. "What? I slipped him some, figuring he wouldn't willing take anything," Emily shrugged as if it were completely obvious.

Ronon could help but grin big, and Carson broke down in a laughing fit. "Great, now I can't even trust the food here!" I exclaimed, causing Carson to laugh harder. "You alright down there, doc?" I looked over the side of the bed at Carson, who was trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, aye…"he said then took a deep breath and got back to his feet. Smiling he added, "It would seem the two of ya really are related, who else could be so straight faced about slipping someone drugs." This had us all chuckling, until my ribs smarted again, and Carson dosed me. "Good nigh' Colonel" he said then turned to Emily, "You too love," I smiled as I saw her make a face, but the drug was already lulling me to sleep.

EPILOUGUE

Time: about a year later

**POV Normal, Location Atlantis**

"In coming wormhole," a technician announced, "From Stargate command."

Colonel Sam Carter looked at the tech and nodded, saying, "Lower the shield."

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard came into the Gateroom as a single person came through. Smiling he went up to the person and gave them a hug. The people in the Gateroom stared shocked at what they were seeing.

"Good to see you again," He said stepping back.

Smiling, Emily Draak replied, "Good to see you too."

"Welcome to Atlantis!" Sheppard said waving his arm around the room. "This is Colonel Sam Carter. Our expedition leader."

"Nice to meet you Colonel Carter," Emily said shaking the Colonel's hand when she joined the two.

"Nice to meet you too, Emily, please call me Sam." Carter said smiling. "John had been expecting you for quite a while, almost annoyingly so." She added with a playful glare. "Why don't you show her around and show her the ropes." Then turned and started up the stairs.

"That's the plan!" Sheppard called after her. "Here let me take you bags."

"Thank you," Emily said, still in awe of just the Gateroom. "What is it I'm going to be doing here anyway?" She asked.

With a twinkle in his eye Sheppard said, "You'll find out soon enough. First let's go to your room. And then start the tour, I'll explain then." With a nod of consent, Emily Followed Sheppard to her room.

"Here we are," Sheppard gestured to a door, "Go ahead walk up to it…"

Suspicious of his excited tone, and insure what was going to happen, Emily did as instructed. When She got to the door it automatically slid open, making her jump back. Laughing, Sheppard explained, "You have a special gene in your blood that allows you to do certain things here. I have it too, along with McKay, Carson, and many other personnel here. It is one reason for you being here, your's is as strong as mine."

Shocked, Emily decided it was better to just nod, and walked into the room. "SURPRISE!" Emily Jumped as, McKay, Carson, and Ronon came out of nowhere.

"Holy crap guys! Give me a heart attack why don't ya!" Everyone laughed with Emily.

"Well lass, what do ya think so far?"

"I don't think I could explain what I think, Carson," Emily said with a grin, "But I can say I never expected this!"

"Alright, time for the rest of your tour!" Sheppard said, rubbing his hands together excitedly, almost mischievously.

"No more surprises right?" Emily asked skeptical, "I can only handle so many in a day."

Grinning, "Nah. Just a tour and explanation, like I said," he drawled.

"Lead the way then," and off they went.

Sheppard led her to the dining hall, rec rooms, infirmary, various balconies, and scenic views, all the while explaining why she was in Atlantis.

"You are here one, because you have that gene I mentioned. It allows you to use certain technologies and whatnot. You and I have the strongest here, using it come almost naturally,"

"How'd you know I had it?" Emily interrupted.

"Back on the Daedalus, I asked Carson to test your blood. I wondered if it was a genetic thing in our family, turns out it is!"

"You're like a kid, you know that" Emily pointed out with raised eyebrows.

"So I've heard a lot this week," Sheppard said, sobering up a little. "Let's just say I'm excited that my baby cousin is here."

"Alright…what's the other reason for being here?"

"Well seeing as I spilled the beans to you about the Stargate and Atlantis, and you had the gene, I requested you be brought here. We can always use more people with the gene, and you're special. You have a quick mind and a natural at military things from what I hear."

"So, I haven't even finished training," Emily pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to have you taught right, and specifically on Ancient tech."

"By taught right you mean by you. You know that not many approve of you tactics?"

"Yes, I'm going to teach you, yes I don't follow the rules well, but Carter agreed with me, and that is what mattered."

And so, Emily Draak began her life in Atlantis, alongside her cousin Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. She never really became one of the military personnel, but she did have a recon team of her own, and knew how the military operated.

Sheppard was glad that her past experience had stopped haunting her. That year before she went to Atlantis, Emily was plague by nightmares and memories. With help, she overcame it and found Sheppard had been right about being able to beat it, or at least control it.

THE END


End file.
